More Than Skin Deep
by pmaree79
Summary: My first fanfic.A sweet story for Getty


_This started as a song ficlet and took on a life of it's own. This is my very first FF piece,I hope you all enjoy. Please review and I will accept all criticisms from my fellow Getty's._

MORE THAN SKIN DEEP

Gio heard the bell over the door jingle and called out that he would be out in a moment. He quickly finished packing an order and went out front. Gio couldn't believe his eyes, there stood Betty smooth, sleek and a carbon copy of the Mode Girls upstairs. She had a huge grin on her face. Gio had to admit that she looked good, but she just didn't look like his B. His B that he saw only 3 days ago. He needed to know what happened to bring on this change. Gio opened his mouth to ask when the door bell went off again. Exasperated, Gio looked at his newest customer and felt a black rage overtake him. Daniel was making eyes at his B!

"What can I get you Meade", Gio growled at Daniel. Gio noted with alarm that Daniel hadn't even heard him. He was still too busy making puppy dog eyes at Betty to notice anyone else's presence. Betty smiled sweetly up at Daniel and asked if he had left anything off his order."Ahh no", Daniel cleared his throat," I just thought I would um..." he quickly looked around the deli,"...ah see if you needed help carrying lunch back up to the office" .Gio snickered, he couldn't help it, he enjoyed watching Meade make an ass of himself. Betty glowered at him then looked straight into Daniels eyes and giggled, "Thanks Daniel but I think I can manage it", Betty said in a husky voice.

Gio could feel his blood pressure rising again. Gio couldn't believe it, Betty was flirting with Daniel, and he the sad sop was putty in her hands. Did she just flutter her eyelashes? Gio looked at Daniel and saw blood rush into his cheeks. Hell yeah, she did!! This was too much for Gio.

"Don't you have a girlfriend waiting for you up in your office Meade". Daniel looked at him absently." You haven't forgotten Molly have you, you stole her from Connor, remember?" Something in Gio's voice finally registered with Daniel. He said goodbye to Betty, all the while glaring at Gio, then left. After the door closed behind him Betty gave Gio the lunch order and he got to work making them. The only noise in the deli was Gio's thoughts. What had come over Betty, encouraging her boss like that? He wasn't her type at all. Gio was fuming.

"When did you start macking on your boss, Suarez?I thought your taste had improved since you ditched eggsalad ". Betty gasped indignantly " That's none of your business..."she broke off as Gio jumped the counter and grabbed her by the arms."Isn't it? I have been holding back B because I didn't want to rush you, but like hell am I going to sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself over someone who didn't see you as a desirable woman until you turned into a...a...Mode Girl ",he spat.

"You don't like it", Betty whispered. She looked devastated and Gio pulled her in for a hug, feeling like an ass for upsetting her."I didn't say that B, you look great, I just need to get used to the idea that this bombshell standing in front of me is my B". Betty blushed as his eyes caressed her body. "Why the change B, are you trying to seduce Daniel away from Molly? I can tell you now that it is working", Gio scowled. Betty giggled and kissed his cheek. " No Gio, that...well everything really...was for you". Gio was stunned "Me? But why?" .

Gio couldn't believe it when he saw her eye's tear up. "I saw you at the bar Saturday night". Gio smiled when realisation dawned."I saw you with that girl Gio, she was really beautiful and stylish and..." Gio pulled her in close and planted soft kisses from her cheek to her jaw. "Yes Betty, she is gorgeous, but what else would you expect from a Rossi", Gio boasted, "that was my sister....and Suarez I don't love you for your clothes. I love you for what is under them". Betty blushed scarlet and Gio gave her a wolfish grin. "I was talking about your heart B,and your soul, and your mind, but I love how you are thinking right now too B." " Oh I've been such a fool..." "for me" Gio broke in,in awe, "all for me". He claimed Betty's lips with his own and kissed her like he hadn't dared since their first kiss.

He pulled away as a thought came to him. " Did you mean that you flirted with Daniel for my benefit?" Betty couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. "But how did you know he would follow you down here?" Betty laughed out loud. "He has been following me all morning, when I didn't get a reaction from you", Betty rolled her eye's " and Daniel followed, I needed to see if you still cared for me. I think it worked brilliantly", she grinned. Gio chuckled."Your a little minx, but now what are you going to do about your new admirer?" "It will pass, I love Daniel but he is so fickle." "It would want to, because I don't want to have to hurt your boss. I will if he tries seducing you though." Gio sat down and pulled Betty onto his lap. Betty rested her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear." I thought I had left it too late. I thought you got sick of waiting for me. I went home and asked Hilda and Justin to give me a makeover. Some how Amanda and Marc found out and they begged to help,literally begged "Betty shrugged. Gio laughed at the vision she had made in his mind." I would wait forever for you B. You have had my heart from that very first day," Gio said earnestly," but Daniel might get sick of waiting for lunch, we better take it up." He kissed her soundly on the lips and they walked hand in hand out the door.


End file.
